Ancient Egypt - Day 10
For the old Chinese version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 10 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). :For the current Chinese version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 10 (Chinese version). |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 9 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 11}} Difficulty Tomb Raiser Zombies first appear in this level and they can create more tombstones on the lawn. This causes many plants to have their projectiles blocked by them. This can prove quite difficult if the player doesn't use their recently acquired Grave Buster. When first playing this level, Grave Buster can be used to deal with the new zombie, as it gets rid of tombstones. However, the lawn can still get overrun with tombstones, so bringing Cabbage-pult and Bloomerang is a great idea, as they do not need to worry about tombstones. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie4 = |zombie5 = -1 |zombie6 = |note6 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie7 = 4 |zombie8 = + |note8 = First flag; Sandstorm! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie10 = 2 |zombie11 = + + |zombie12 = |note12 = 1x Plant Food available; Sandstorm! |ambush12 = |zombie13 = 5 |zombie14 = |zombie15 = |note15 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie16 = 2 4 +3 + 1 5 |note16 = Final wave; Sandstorm! |ambush16 = }} - carry three camel segments + carry four camel segments Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Iceberg Lettuce **Grave Buster **Cabbage-pult **Potato Mine **Bloomerang **Wall-nut *Start by planting two columns of Sunflowers in the back. Then, plant a column of Cabbage-pults and a column of Bloomerangs. Kill the first with Potato Mines and stall strong ones with Iceberg Lettuces. *Remove tombstones with Grave Busters. *After the first wave, make two or three more Bloomerangs on each lane. Using premium plants *Imitating Iceberg Lettuce will help you to stop Tomb Raiser Zombies from raising Tombstones. Use Power Lily to get Plant Food and use the Plant Food on Iceberg Lettuce if there are many zombies on screen. You can also use Pea-nut here, as there are no zombies here to kill it instantly. Kiwibeast also works well for the same purpose. Cold Snapdragon can help out a ton on this level due to its cheap sun cost and great damage output, combined with a nice slowing effect. It also helps out a lot against tombstones, especially if multiple Cold Snapdragons are planted in succession. Gallery Day 10 AE 1st Reward.png|First time reward AE10Char.jpg|By AED10.jpg|An all-out battle ongoing IMG 085.PNG|A lawn full of mushrooms! Apart from that one space... By IMG 0069.PNG|Something else by EpicGamer23468 AE - Day 10 (PG234) - 1.png|By AE - Day 10 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 AE - Day 10 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 AE - Day 10 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 AE - Day 10 (PG234) - 5.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 AEDay10byTMH.PNG|Shadow gameplay by IMG 5832.PNG SOAE10.PNG|By AE Day 10 by Moon Snail.png|By . Requires completion of Modern Day - Day 1 and Far Future - Day 1. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Tomb Raiser Zombie Ancient Egypt Day 10 (Ep.11)-0|By Ancient Egypt Day 10 - Walkthrough How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 10's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags